cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar Isaac
Oscar Isaac (1979 - ) a.k.a. Oscar Isaac Hernandez Film Deaths *''All About the Benjamins (2002) ''[Francesco]: Shot twice by Roger Guenveur Smith after Oscar hands Roger the wrong camera on a photo shoot. *''Body of Lies (2008)'' [Bassam]: Killed in an explosion after two terrorists shoot Leonardo DiCaprio's (who survives the explosion) car with an RPG. *'[[Sucker Punch (2011)|''Sucker Punch (2011)]]' [''Blue]: In Emily Browning's fantasy, he's stabbed to death by her. He survives in the real world, but is arrested afterwards. *'[[Drive (2011)|''Drive (2011)]]' [''Standard]: Shot in the back by a pawn shop owner as Oscar tries to get away after a robbery, as Ryan Gosling and Christina Hendricks look on in shock from inside the car. (Thanks to Tommy) *''For Greater GloryFor Greater Glory (2012)(2012)' ''(Cristiada) ''[''Victoriano Ramirez]: Shot to death when he charges a mounted machine gun on a horse. *'[[The Bourne Legacy (2012)|''The Bourne Legacy (2012)]] [Outcome 3]: Killed in an explosion after a missile aimed at Jeremy Renner hits the cabin Isaac is in. *In Secret' (Thérèse)'' (2013) [Laurent LeClaire]: Poisoned (along with Elizabeth Olsen) in a murder-suicide pact after Oscar spikes the alcohol they're drinking, rather then face execution by guillotine (as Jessica Lange looks on). Their bodies are later seen lying by a river when John Kavanagh, Matt Lucas and the rest of the lynch mob discover them. *'[[Ex Machina (2015)|''Ex Machina (2015)]] '[''Nathan Bateman]: Stabbed in the chest with a knife by his robot creation (Alicia Vikander), on top of being stabbed in the back by another of his robots (Sonoya Mizuno); he dies (having destroyed Sonoya) as Alicia kneels by his side. His body is subsequently seen on the ground afterwards as Domhnall Gleeson struggles in vain to escape his locked room. *Mojave (2015)'' [Jack]: Shot by Garrett Hedlund during a game of (so-called) Russian Roulette (the gun was in fact fully loaded) *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016)' [''En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse]: Disintegrated by the full force of Sophie Turner's psychic powers when she rips off his armour, after Michael Fassbender impales/pins him with sharpnel and Alexandra Shipp strikes him with lightning to weaken him further. (Oscar was wearing heavy make-up for this role). *''Suburbicon (2017) '[Bud Cooper]: Struck in the head with a fireplace poker by Matt Damon after he wanders out into the street after Julianne Moore poisons him by putting lye in his coffee. His body is subsequently seen when Glenn Fleshler watches Matt dispose of it at a construction site. *Annihilation (2018) [Kane]: Playing both the original Kane and his mutated duplicate, the original Kane commits suicide by detonating a phosphorous grenade. His death is seen when Natalie Portman discovers a video recording of it and finds his corpse. (The duplicate Kane survives the movie) *Life Itself (2018)' [''Will]: Shoots himself in the head upon realizing the truth (which he had suppressed) of his wife's tragic death. TV Deaths *''PU-239 (The Half Life of Timofey Berezin)'' (2007; TV Movie) [Shiv]: Shot by Nikolaj Lie Kaas for failing to pay a debt. *''Show Me a Hero'' (2015; Mini-series) [Nick Wasicsko]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth while visiting the grave of his father. Gallery Oscarisaac.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'Drive' Ex-machina.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'Ex-Machina' Bourne.jpg| Oscar Isaac's death in 'The Bourne Legacy' Benjamins.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'All About the Benjamins' Pu239.jpg| Oscar Isaac in 'PU-239' Olsen.png|Oscar Isaac (along with Elizabeth Olsen) in In Secret * Isaac, Oscar Isaac, Oscar Category:1979 Births Category:Guatemalan actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Musicians Category:Star Wars cast members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:History Stars Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Cuban actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Gothic Yarn Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Indie Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Alex Garland Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:Lego Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:HBO Stars Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Animation Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Dune Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in George Clooney Movies Category:The Addams Family cast members Category:Jewish Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees